1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic displays, and, more particularly, to a laser projection display and its use as an image capture device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic cameras have historically suffered from a number of shortcomings, including high cost, lack of durability, size, weight, limited flexibility and the like. Further, conventional cameras have typically relied upon a flash unit to provide adequate illumination. These flash units are typically heavy consumers of battery power, which tends to shorten the battery life of the camera and render it less useful. Moreover, it is often necessary for a photographer to wait for the battery to charge the flash unit before taking each picture. Further, the use of a flash unit produces numerous undesirable side effects, including reflections that distort and mar the photograph.
Additionally, electronic cameras typically employ one or more display screens for viewing the pictures, or as a viewfinder. These screens add to the overall cost of the camera, are often difficult to view in direct sunlight and are prone to damage and failure.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.